Idiotices problemáticas
by Hashobi-san
Summary: Quando Shikamaru mais precisa do apoio de alguém, do apoio dela, estará lá a problemática para ele? (:
1. I - Memórias de Guerra

Quase lhe custava a crer que a guerra tinha finalmente acabado. Tudo se precipitou num final digno de grandes histórias que passam de pais para filhos e de avós para netos, de geração em geração, e nas quais as características próprias de heróis e de povos que venceram são imortalizadas na memória daqueles que são sortudos o suficiente para as ouvirem. O seu pai fora um dos responsáveis pelo êxito da Aliança Shinobi na titânica guerra contra Uchiha Obito e Uchiha Madara, sabotando os planos destes através duma meticulosa estratégia delineada totalmente por ele, com conhecimento do autosacrifício que era necessário realizar. Nunca se esqueceria das suas últimas palavras, transmitidas desde o Quartel-General, que, como sempre, lhe soaram como sábias manifestações de carinho e amizade. Mas estas eram as últimas que ele alguma vez teria oportunidade de escutar e, portanto, foram bastante arrebatadoras:

- Shikamaru, agora que já estás a par do plano para os derrotarmos, escuta aquilo que te quero dizer com muita atenção: cuida bem da tua mãe. Ela é problemática, por vezes, mas ama-te de verdade e podes sempre contar com ela. Tudo aquilo que és é fruto da sua dedicação e da tua habilidade natural para vencer os obstáculos, ainda que de maneira bastante preguiçosa. O pai nunca te ensinou grande coisa a não ser a jogar estrategicamente e a ter conversas sobre cultura. Mas estou orgulhoso na tua evolução até ao homem que és hoje! Ah, e Shikamaru, quanto a raparigas… Uma te vai arrebatar o coração e aí saberás que ela te quer tanto quanto tu anseias que ela te queira. Pode ser problemática, mas mesmo a mais conflituosa tem uma doce palavra para quem ama. Está atento…


	2. II - Meu amigo de sempre

Batatas fritas a estalarem interromperam a introspeção de Shikamaru. Olhou para onde as escadas tinham o seu fim e lá estava o seu amigo de infância, que avidamente esvaziava um pacote para logo abrir outro. Tinha um sorriso que demonstrava compreensão para com o seu amigo de infância, com quem tinha entrosamento até de olhos cerrados. Eram, um para o outro, o irmão que nunca tiveram nas suas famílias. Avançando em direção ao banco, Chouji comentou:

- Estas missões que a Godaime nos confia fazem-me cá uma fome. Nunca pensei que depois da guerra existisse tanto trabalho.

- Eh, é problemático, eu sei, mas os laços da Aliança possibilitaram que o pós-guerra fosse um período de maior contacto e união entre as vilas, e com isso surgem missões que têm de ser levadas a cabo por alguém, e quem melhor do que tu para as completares com sucesso, Chouji?

O amigo corou com este encorajamento. Sempre fora assim. Shikamaru era demasiado preguiçoso para todas as tarefas que se colocassem no seu quotidiano, mas tinha sempre a palavra certa no momento exato para conseguir puxar o melhor dos seus amigos para fora. Ele apenas gostava de estar onde estava naquele preciso momento: deitado a observar as calmas nuvens que tendiam a misturar-se mutuamente, formando engraçadas figuras às quais a sua imaginação tinha vontade de dar significado concreto, não fosse a enorme trabalheira que isso implicaria. E este passatempo contagiou o seu amigo ao longo do tempo, passando ambos longas horas naquele terraço abandonado a partilharem comida e a verem as nuvens nos seus deslocamentos habituais e despreocupados.

Ao fim de algum tempo em silêncio, o jovem herdeiro do clã Akimichi, visivelmente pensativo recosta-se numa parede e decide abordar o assunto que realmente o trouxera ali.

- Como tens passado? A guerra foi um mergulho muito fundo e estamos todos agora a vir à tona da água, com grandes correntes que nos tentam levar para baixo. Penso que lhes posso dar o nome de tristeza e saudades, não?

Shikamaru acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sem nunca desviar o olhar do céu e Chouji prosseguiu:

- O teu pai foi um valoroso shinobi e ambos sabemos isso. As homenagens organizadas quer a ele, ao pai da Ino, ao Neji e aos demais que morreram a proteger a paz deste mundo são a prova da estima que todos nós temos por eles. E tu, melhor que ninguém sabes o quanto o teu pai odiava essas "mariquices", como ele lhe chamava, apesar de lhes demonstrar o maior respeito e consideração. Irá ser um dia difícil para as vilas. Devemos todos estar unidos pois agora é que o choque é maior. E tu já tens um cargo de importância, és tu que estendes os laços desta vila às demais, és tu que agora tens de desenvolver a união que a Aliança despoletou. Entendes isso?

- Sim, é problemático, mas eu tenho que fazer. Por muito tempo me assumi como o cobarde número um, mas penso que não posso fazer nada a não ser deixar-me ir por este trilho. Problemático… Bem, sei que a mãe já deve estar a pensar com que tom de voz vai refilar por eu não chegar a horas dignas para jantar. Aquela mulher é por demais exigente comigo…

Levantando-se, o filho de Shikaku Nara deixou pender o fio que trazia preso ao pescoço e que parecia ser metade de um coração prateado. Pelo aspeto encaixava numa outra metade simétrica, mas de paradeiro desconhecido para Chouji que, aliás, desconhecia que o amigo tivesse aquele pequeno objeto consigo.

- Hey, Shikamaru, o que é isso? Não tinha reparado nesse coração aí. Presente de alguém? Alguém especial? E não contavas aqui ao amigo? É novo?

- Não, é problemático… Não é nada de especial, foi uma pessoa importante que mo deu e achei que era um desperdício não lhe dar uso – respondeu ele enigmaticamente, sem nunca retirar o olhar do dito objeto.

- Certo, companheiro. Perguntei apenas por perguntar…

- Sem problema, Chouji. Hey, encontramo-nos mais logo depois de jantar, por aqui?


	3. III - Um passeio

Boas pessoal :D

Mais um capítulo desta fic, quem penso irá ser longa… É a minha primeira, portanto sejam meiguinhos xDD

Sugestões são muito bem vindas e críticas igualmente ;)

A vossa opinião é muito importante :D Obrigado pelo apoio até agora.

Namaste, Hashobi-san

O jantar custara-lhe a engolir. A comida não o satisfazia e ele depressa deixou de lado o prato que tinha ficado quase cheio. Pegou no seu colete e saiu vagarosamente de casa. Ainda era demasiado cedo para ele ir ter com Chouji, portanto decidiu dar uma volta, visto que a noite estava agradável. Ao passar à frente do Ichiraku Ramen uma voz familiar gritou-lhe:

- Shikamaru? Indo a algum lado?

- Naruto? Sempre a comer ramen… Não mudas mesmo… Fiquei de me encontrar com o Chouji mais logo, mas vou dar mais uma voltinha pela vila. Acho que o miradouro da rocha dos Hokages está mesmo a pedir que eu lá passe.

- Certo, eu até te acompanhava mas ainda estou com fome e tenho muito tempo para olhar para o monumento quando eu próprio lá for representado, quando eu for Hokage… Fica bem, Shikamaru!

- Já esteve mais longe esse dia, Naruto – pensou ele, sorrindo de frente para o letreiro do restaurante onde Naruto voltara a entrar. De facto, o rapaz que tinha sido posto de parte por todos tornou-se num dos ninjas mais fortes de todo o mundo e continuava igual a si próprio, resistindo aos pecados dos grandes ninjas e sendo completamente hiperativo e imprevisível. Um dia iria vê-lo como líder da vila, mas até lá todos tinham de levar com a Sannin lendária e os seus intermináveis requisitos de missões aborrecidas.

Chegou ao miradouro. A lua estava cheia e iluminava as faces cravadas na rocha daqueles que foram considerados os melhores shinobis do seu tempo. Não fora o único a ter a mesma ideia e havia por ali mais gente que o habitual. Reconheceu, no entanto, um dos frequentadores assíduos do local, Sarutobi Konohamaru, que olhava saudosamente para a face do seu avô. Acenou ao rapaz brevemente e sentou-se num dos bancos laterais.

- Bem que estes bancos podiam ser maiores para nos podermos deitar! Que espaço problemático…

Ficou ali durante um curto espaço de tempo, mas no qual conseguiu pôr algumas ideias no sítio correto. Brincava com a chave de casa, fazendo-a passar de dedo para dedo tilintando no porta-chaves. O colar pendia-lhe largueirão do pescoço e este fazia-o recordar da pessoa especial que lho tinha dado… Alguém que lhe era tão querida mas que não o deixava raciocinar direito e que o fazia tirar do sério. E que saudades tinha dela… Desde aquele dia em que lhe deu o colar, antes da guerra, que não a via, ouvindo apenas da boca de Tsunade que ela estava viva e bastante ocupada, não podendo então representar mais o cargo de embaixadora de Sunagakure nas outras vilas. O que implicava também a não vinda dela a Konoha dali em diante…


	4. IV - Uma saudosa lembrança

Que problemático. Era o seu próprio aniversário, estava em missão e nem assim o deixavam descansado. Já à saída de Konoha Chouji lhe tinha dado um novo par de lâminas para substituir aquelas que Asuma lhe tinha confiado e que ele decidiu entregar a Kurenai, para que esta as pudesse entregar ao seu filho quando este crescesse. Ino também tinha aparecido com um enorme ramo de flores, o qual ele teve de ir pôr a casa, perante o olhar surpreso da mãe. Tinha encontrado a Hinata e o Naruto passeando tranquilamente e também eles manifestaram a intenção de o convidar para uma saída quando ele voltasse da missão. Estava um pouco farto de todo aquele aparato, apesar de saber que era causado na melhor das intenções pelos seus amigos. Mas agora estava em missão em Sunagakure e Gaara não o queria deixar cumprir a missão a que tinha sido destinado precisamente por ser o seu aniversário.

- Aconselho-te a aproveitares o dia de hoje na vila. Afinal é o teu dia de anos, Shikamaru.

Só depois de algum esforço é que o Kazekage percebeu que ele tinha aceite a missão precisamente para fugir a tudo o que estava relacionado com aquele dia problemático e assim deixou que ele executasse a tarefa que lhe tinha sido confiada por Tsunade - recolha de informações acerca das plantas medicinais da vila com vista a futuras aplicações em novos medicamentos.

Tendo chegado de manhã, dedicou grande parte da tarde à elaboração desses relatórios e conseguiu despachar a totalidade dos mesmos bastante mais rápido do que esperava. Assim contava partir para Konoha já no dia seguinte, tendo que pernoitar em Sunagakure no dia do seu aniversário. Chegou ao hotel por volta da hora de jantar e, despindo o colete, acendeu uma vela para a apagar de seguida, pedindo o seu desejo. Agora sim, estava contente.

- Vou dormir umas boas horas e ninguém me vai chatear com nada. Afinal aqui tenho muito poucos conhecimentos – pensou Shikamaru – eu sempre podia ir ver da problemática, mas não creio que seja o mais adequado, afinal ela irrita-se facilmente quando eu estou por perto, já para não falar daquele estranho irmão dela, com a cara sempre pintada.

Estava já deitado na cama quando bateram à sua porta. Estranhou, uma vez que ninguém sabia que ele tinha vindo em missão até ali. Insistentemente as batidas aumentaram de intensidade e ele viu-se forçado a saltar do seu conforto para ir ver quem queria roubar-lhe aquele momento de tanto relaxamento. Abriu a porta e deparou com a irmã de Gaara, Temari, Trazia o seu leque preso às costas e como sempre o seu cabelo loiro estava dividido em quatro engraçados… como é que ele lhe chamaria? Totós? Visivelmente cansada, mas com os seus olhos verdes a brilharem, ela não hesitou em se fazer ouvir:

- Boa noite preguiçoso –desdenhou ela.

- Problemática? Como sabias que eu estava cá? E, já agora, que me queres a esta hora?

- Idiota… O meu irmão é o Kazekage, é normal que eu ande informada de todos os assuntos que se referem à vila.

- Não respondeste a uma das questões…

- Posso entrar ou vou ter que te esmurrar para conseguir passar da porta?

- Boa, continua a mesma cabeça quente de sempre! –pensou Shikamaru, sem coragem para o dizer em voz alta.

Ele desviou-se e ela entrou pelo quarto de hotel. Pousou a sua arma à entrada e sentou-se no sofá que estava encostado à lareira e onde se encontravam alguns pertences do ninja. Vendo a cama já desfeita, ela inquiriu:

- Não me digas que já estavas enfiado no vale de lençóis? Será que não sabes mesmo fazer mais nada? E eu que pensava que o meu irmão Kankurou era preguiçoso. Ao pé de ti ele é um trabalhador exemplar e dedicado.

- Ei, eu sou um trabalhador exemplar, nem sempre dedicado… é verdade… - e sorriu, fazendo com que ela também soltasse uma gargalhada.

Os dois haviam-se defrontado no exame Chuunin há algum tempo, quando Sunagakure estava do lado de Orochimaru e nessa altura ele conseguiu prendê-la com a técnica do clã Nara, mas decidiu desistir quando estava prestes a ganhar. Ela salvou-o quando ele parecia completamente destinado a ser vítima de Tayuya, membro do Quarteto do Som. Com as hostilidades entre as duas vilas postas de parte, e o trabalho de ambos como mediadores entre as suas vilas e as demais, estabeleceram uma espécie de amor/ódio. Os seus feitios eram muito, muito diferentes. Conseguiam sempre discutir por qualquer questão insignificante. Para Shikamaru, Temari era a rapariga mais problemática que ele já tinha conhecido, ainda mais que a sua mãe, fazendo sempre questão de o frisar de cada vez que a via. Ela considerava-o um preguiçoso idiota e um completo inadaptado à vida de shinobi.

- Já me podes dizer o que aqui vieste fazer, ou ainda é cedo demais para uma explicação tão complexa como será a tua, certamente? - disse ele de forma irónica, afastando-se da porta e sentando-se ao fundo da cama, de forma a estarem virados frente a frente.

Mas, lá no fundo, ambos gostavam muito um do outro. Claro que qualquer um deles conseguia ser orgulhoso o suficiente para não o admitir mas as vezes que estavam juntos eram sempre períodos em que ambos se sentiam diferentes e as saudades eram bastantes quando se passavam longos períodos sem se verem. Eram muitas as vezes em que eles pensavam um no outro, acabando por refletir e chegar à conclusão que aquilo só poderia ser uma idiotice problemática, típica de crianças que têm paixonetas platónicas pelas pessoas erradas. Mas naqueles momentos juntos…

- Essas tuas piadinhas irritam-me tanto… Parece que te fiz algum mal… Olha, já perdi a vontade de te dizer ao que vim. Vou para casa que era onde deveria estar neste preciso momento, idiota – gritou ela, levantando-se de rompante e caminhando a passos largos para a porta.

- Que problemático, já a irritei, e agora? – pensou Shikamaru – espera Temari, desculpa lá se te fiz zangar. Foi um devaneio momentâneo –assumiu ele, mostrando uma cara de arrependimento.

- Hum… Outra igual e acabou aqui a conversa, estás a perceber? - referiu ela, sentando-se novamente à frente do rapaz.

- Tss, problemática… - pensou ele, não se atrevendo, no entanto, a pronunciar estas palavras em voz alta, limitando-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça, amedrontado com a agressividade dela.

- Bem –o tom dela modificou-se e passou a ser estranhamente calmo, como se lhe fosse contar um segredo –eu vim aqui perturbar-te, na tua opinião, porque, na verdade te queria desejar um feliz aniversário, ou o que resta de um feliz dia de anos –ela não estava devidamente preparada para aquela ocasião e corou um pouco.

Completamente apanhado de surpresa pela atitude gentil pouco habitual da kunoichi, Shikamaru conseguiu apenas responder com um simples "Obrigado, Temari. Quer dizer, não era preciso teres-te incomodado só por isso…", mas reparou que tinha ficado com um sorriso bobo na sua cara e que estava a ser difícil de reprimir. Ela também reparou e retribuiu-o.

- E queres fazer alguma coisa ou ir a algum lado? –perguntou ele, de forma a quebrar o envergonhado silêncio que se tinha abatido.

- Não, idiota, já não é propriamente cedo e eu tive um dia absolutamente esgotante. Apesar disso, como soube que amanhã voltas para Konoha percebi que esta era a única chance que tinha para te dar os parabéns ainda hoje.

- Mas porque te interessas pelo meu aniversário?

- O quê que isso importa?

- Não estou compreendendo… Sempre és tão pouco dada a gentilezas e agora tens este trabalho todo… Realmente não dá para entender as mulheres…

- Olha, bebé chorão, só sabes reclamar com tudo, é? Se não as entendes é porque não te dás a esse trabalho, preguiçoso. Nem sei porque me dou ao cuidado de tentar ser simpática contigo!

- Refilona…

- Machista!

- Incompreensível!

- Desinteressado…

A troca de galhardetes ameaçava aguçar-se e Temari, numa das raras vezes em que parou uma discussão de livre vontade, questiona Shikamaru:

- Tinhas recebido muitos presentes quando saíste da vila? –disse ela, levantando-se vagarosamente e andando em direção à janela, ficando iluminada pelo clarão de luz que era oferecido pela lua naquela noite. Os seus olhos verdes eram como cristais e os seus contornos faciais tornaram-se ainda mais bonitos perante aquele banho de luar. O cabelo loiro era um prolongamento de toda aquela beleza e ele viu-se subitamente envolvido num turbilhão de sentimentos que pensou estarem já ultrapassados... Ela reparou que o rapaz a mirava mas fez-se de desentendida, dando apenas um sorriso para a janela.

- Sim, quer dizer, não, isto é, tive alguns, mas nada de extraordinário. Apenas daqueles que me são muito próximos e alguns devo receber quando voltar. Mas eu não ligo muito a isso, sabes disso, não é?

- Idiota, um presente é um prolongamento nos outros de nós mesmos. Devias valorizar mais isso…

- E valorizo bastante enquanto gesto, mas não ligo muito enquanto simbolismo, salvo raras exceções –defendeu-se ele, enquanto pegava numa lata de refrigerante e despejava o seu conteúdo para dentro de um copo largo.

- Queres dizer-me algum exemplo desse tipo de exceções, preguiçoso? –questionou ela virando-se para ele e parecendo subitamente curiosa. Recusou a oferta de bebida que ele lhe fez e ficou a fitá-lo com os seus grandes olhos verdes, visivelmente inquieta à espera de uma resposta.

- Bem, deixa-me ver… As lâminas que o Asuma me deu, uma foto do trio Ino-Shika-Chou que os meus companheiros me ofereceram, alguns dos presentes frequentes da minha mãe, e como não podia deixar de ser, o tabuleiro de shougi que o meu pai me deu e no qual eu delineei as minhas primeiras estratégias. Os outros foram bons, ótimos, mas estes ocupam em mim um lugar especial…

Ela não respondeu. Novamente olhava o luar e com um desdém no olhar, propôs:

- Shikamaru, fecha os olhos…

O quê? O que ela queria dizer com isso? Que reação ele devia ter? O seu corpo estava petrificado, mas ele lá conseguiu balbuciar:

- Para quê, Temari?

- Apenas faz o que eu te disse, idiota! Ou tens medo e vais fugir, bebé chorão?

Então ele acenou com a cabeça e fez o que ela tinha pedido. Sentiu ela a aproximar-se e ouviu um tilintar suave que lhe despertou a atenção. Não ousou abrir os olhos para não desobedecer àquela problemática. Sabe-se lá do que ela seria capaz quando contrariada àquele nível.

Sentiu algo no seu pescoço a ser apertado num nó, mas não se mexeu.

- Penso que não será preciso dizer-te para manteres os olhos fechados até eu dizer o contrário, certo?

Ele ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir-se e virou-se na direção da mesma, mas logo foi impedido pela voz autoritária de Temari, que o proibiu. Percebeu que o leque tinha sido retirado da sua posição de repouso junto à entrada.

Como que movido por uma curiosidade inigualável, ele teve de levantar o tom de voz:

- O que se está a passar? Isto é um presente? Onde vais? Já posso abrir os olhos?

Em resposta, bem baixinho e junto ao seu ouvido ele ouviu a voz que tanto o atraía:

- Feliz aniversário, preguiçoso. Isso não é um presente, espero que seja, sim, uma dessas tuas raras exceções… Lembra-te de mim quando olhares para ele, pois eu terei a outra parte e lembrar-me-ei de ti quando fizer o mesmo…

Fechando a porta, a loira deu-lhe então ordem para abrir os olhos e ele assim fez. Não valia a pena ir atrás dela. Por algum motivo o momento que passou tinha sido estranho, mas de uma maneira positiva. Para quê estragá-lo quando ela tinha tudo planeado? Que problemático.

O colar que ela lhe oferecera era realmente de uma beleza invejável, só rivalizando com a da própria pessoa que o dera. Uma metade de um coração prateado jazia pendurada num longo fio também da mesma cor que era revestido de pequenas bolas em toda a volta. Na pequena forma estava inscrito um bonito "T", cuidadosamente cravado com traços de enorme beleza.

Na cama a sua mente viajava a uma velocidade impressionante! Incapaz de planear e pensar direito, apenas lhe vinham ao consciente imagens daquela noite muito estranha… Ele sempre gostara daquela loira bastante problemática, que mexia com o juízo dele e o fazia modificar os seus planos em função da vontade dela, mas nunca esperou que ela tivesse um gesto tão… como haveria ele de se exprimir?… Tão problemático para com ele… No dia seguinte voltaria para Konoha e ficaria um tempo sem a ver, supostamente, mas saberia que daqui para a frente já nada voltaria a ser igual… Um sorriso, no entanto, encheu-lhe o rosto e antes de adormecer ainda reclamou:

- Aquela problemática até que tem bom gosto para presentes!

Pousara o leque bem à entrada e acendera a luz. Kankurou estava fora da vila, numa missão, e Gaara tinha decerto adormecido diante da numerosa papelada que tinha de enfrentar no seu escritório. Tinha toda a casa só para ela, podendo assim fazer todo o barulho que quisesse. Enquanto preparava a sua cama para dormir, falava sozinha, também ela baralhada com o que tinha feito havia poucos minutos…

- Fui parva, já sabia… Aquele idiota, aquele preguiçoso, porque haveria de merecer uma declaração feita daquela forma? Um presente tão delicado? Podia ter simplesmente entregue um cartão, ou uma bugiganga qualquer, mas não. Tive de me exceder… Porquê? Nada será como dantes, tenho a certeza, e a culpa será minha… Mas eu também não queria que as coisas ficassem como estavam, estagnadas… Que raiva, que situação problemá… Raios! - até o vocabulário ela partilhava já com o rapaz…

Deitando-se na cama, olhou pela sua janela, e o luar continuava a iluminá-la com a mesma magia como no hotel, mas desta vez ela não se sentiu iluminada… Sentia-se na sombra, presa na sombra… Na sombra de Shikamaru, o rapaz de quem ela gostava e que ia ficar um tempo sem ver, novamente…


	5. V - Uma conversa de amigos

Depois do capítulo da lembrança do Shikamaru, seguimos com a história no seu momento presente Aproveitem e deixem a prova da vossa existência, com reviews e tudo o mais Namasté!

Levantou-se devagar do banco. Já escurecera mais e a lua iluminava agora por completo o monumento que tinha à sua frente.

- Hora de ir ter com o Chouji. Deve estar a comer, para não variar muito…

Percorria as ruas principais em direção ao seu sítio do costume, mas na sua cabeça havia uma questão a formar-se. Uma problemática, pelos vistos…

- Será que eu deveria ir até Suna? Não, porque motivo hei de lá querer ir? Nada tenho lá que fazer, seria apenas uma perda de tempo… Com um tempo tão bonito por cá, posso observar as nuvens todos os dias… Que ideia mais boba!

Mas ela fazia-lhe falta e sem aquela complicadora por perto ele sentia-se incompleto. Porquê? Que estupidez! Ela é oficialmente uma perturbadora da paz… E como iria ela reagir à minha presença por lá? – pensava ele.

Aproximava-se agora das escadas do edifício e viu lá em cima o seu companheiro tranquilamente encostado ao gradeamento, fitando as estrelas tranquilas e brilhantes.

- Demoraste, Shikamaru. Muitos pensamentos? - questionou o amigo do Nara.

- Nada de relevante. Desculpa pelo atraso.

- Não faz mal.

Ficaram ambos encostados a observar aquela cintilação no infinito espaço noturno e Chouji percebeu que algo atormentava o colega.

- Shikamaru, o teu pai realmente gostava de ti… Mas não era o único, há mais pessoas que se preocupam contigo e que te querem ver não como o filho do Shikaku mas como o ninja que contribuiu com muito para a vida deles.

- Eu sei, mas toda essa situação, tantas mudanças… - o pensamento foi interrompido pela falta de voz para o expressar. Shikamaru soluçava, ainda que tentasse controlar-se.

Chouji colocou a mão no seu ombro e mudou de tópico, perguntando:

- E os irmãos da Areia vêm à cerimónia? O Gaara vem representando o seu título de Kazekage, mas duvido que os irmãos estejam presentes. As suas cerimónias de homenagem já decorreram, pelo que disse a Tsunade-sama, e a vila tem que se preocupar também com as missões, por isso eu se fosse a ti contava apenas com o Gaara.

- Eu sei, todos os que não podem estar presentes já homenagearam os que morreram nesta guerra e além disso esta ocasião é algo problemática.

O silêncio reinou uma vez mais, e, Shikamaru sentindo-se incomodado com um pensamento disse:

- Chouji, bem… Há bocado perguntaste acerca do colar… Bem, é produto de uma longa história, mas, resumidamente, foi a Temari que mo ofereceu.

O Akimichi não pareceu surpreendido com a revelação e, raciocinou rapidamente, dizendo:

- E agora que a guerra acabou? O que isso significa para ti? O que significa para ela?

- Eu… não sei… Não devo passar de um pobre garoto preguiçoso de mais para ser shinobi!

- E não queres saber se é realmente isso?

-Tudo demasiado problemático… Eu só queria uma vida calma, longe de todos estes problemas…

- Shikamaru – a voz de Chouji era grave mas inspiradora – ela é uma garota que sempre mexeu contigo e eu sempre vi isso, mas não é neste presente que conseguem fazer alguma coisa juntos. Têm medo de se aproximar e apesar disso é o que mais pretendem. Pelo menos eu falo por ti.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e perguntou:

- O que eu deveria fazer? Penso que seria correto esperar para ver,não Chouji?

- Baka, segue o teu coração em vez de tentares ser racional nesta situação... O que te diz o coração, neste preciso momento?

Após uma pausa prolongada, na qual fitou o satélite brilhando bem lá no alto, exclamou:

- Diz-me que estou com bastante sono - e riu descontraidamente enquanto segurava o colar que pendia do seu pescoço, como se este se fosse soltar de repente e fugir do seu alcance... - Temari... - pensava ele enquanto permanecia naquele estado meio hipnótico.

- Não has de mudar nunca, Nara. Bem precisas de descansar que a semana vai ser difícil...

- Shikamaru dirigiu-se para as escadas e desceu-as, com o ritmo calmo com que a melodia da brisa o embalava, despedindo-se do seu companheiro. Deitando-se perante o céu, agora escurecido, o Akimichi abriu um pacote de aperitivos e deixou escapar:

- Prepara-te para os novos desafios, meu irmão...


	6. VI - Uma reunião atribulada

A noite já ia longa e o Godaime Kazekage ficava irritado quando os seus irmãos se juntavam para ir contra as suas ordens e ideias. Por serem seus irmãos e sempre o terem apoiado, mesmo quando o perigo do Shukaku que tinha dentro de si era intenso, sentia agora uma dívida de gratidão para com eles, e cedia bastantes vezes aos seus pedidos, mas este estava longe de ser um desse tipo.

- Já disse que amanhã eu irei à vila de Konoha, mas sozinho. Kankurou, Temari, já deixei os planos para as vossas missões e apenas vocês podem completá-las com sucesso agora que as nossas forças militares estão num nível tão baixo. Percebo que me queiram acompanhar e homenagear os que pereceram, mas não faz sentido fazerem todo este caminho, uma vez que a Godaime Hokage não exigiu presenças de ninguém em específico. Compete-me a representação desta vila e sou eu que irei amanhã até lá para também estabelecer contactos importantes para o importante intercâmbio de produtos entre as duas vilas. Mas o fundamental é a cerimónia que terá lá lugar e, como já disse, os planos para vocês estão delineados, entendido?

O seu tom autoritário deixava antever pouca margem para manobras, mas a irmã mais velha, sempre pronta com novos estratagemas, insistiu, dizendo:

- Mas, Gaara, deixa-me apenas …

- Não, Temari. Lamento mas as tuas tarefas não incluem a viagem até Konoha. Desculpa.

Ela saiu, batendo com a porta do escritório. Não era propriamente algo novo nesta atitude, mas Kankurou, que conhecia bem demais a sua mana, ponderou arriscar mais uma tentativa com o irmão.

- Gaara… penso que desta vez devias reconsiderar a tua decisão. É claro que a guerra para ela foi algo importante, é óbvio que tudo o que ocorreu merece um momento de reflexão e de amainar das coisas que nos rodeiam, mas ela fala desta cerimónia desde que a nossa aconteceu. E se bem te lembras ela tem requerido muitas vezes tarefas que envolvam a visita a Konoha, e estas não lhe têm sido destinadas. Gaara, a coisa certa é deixá-la ir contigo. É algo importante que a chama lá, e deves saber disso tão bem quanto eu.

- É…

* * *

Shikamaru acordou bem cedo, contrariamente àquilo que é habitual, e, virando-se para o outro lado na cama encontrou através do vidro da sua janela um bando de aves que repousavam tranquilamente no ramo da árvore do seu jardim, diante de um lindo céu azul cravejado de poucas nuvens brancas. Permaneceu imóvel durante uns minutos, com os braços a apoiarem-se atrás da cabeça. O que iria enfrentar era o penúltimo dia antes da homenagem … A cerimónia de homenagem, o discurso da Hokage, o sentimento de queda na realidade cruel da perda do seu próprio pai. Sentiu vontade de abraçar alguém, mas quem? Também não era rapaz de chorar pelos cantos ou de necessitar de se abrir com alguém, mas certamente este era um desses momentos raros…

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se em passos cambaleantes à casa de banho onde confirmou que estava com um péssimo aspeto. Talvez das noites mal dormidas com o acréscimo das missões problemáticas que continuamente lhe eram atribuídas. De seguida percorreu o corredor onde parou perante uma foto da sua equipa. Bem no centro estava Asuma, o seu fiel companheiro e que tanto lhe tinha ensinado e deixado a cuidar… Sentiu saudades e quis mais que tudo acordar naquele momento para perceber que tudo tinha sido um mero sonho mau. Mas não acordou e uma lágrima teimou em lhe escorrer pela face. Rapidamente a secou e entrou pela cozinha vazia. A sua mãe, pelos vistos, não estava em casa e sentiu-se aliviado por não ter os olhares dela a percorrerem-no de alto a baixo de forma a avaliar o seu estado físico e psicológico. Porque é óbvio que ele não estava bem, não podia mesmo estar.

- Vou comer e depois logo vejo como decorre o dia – exclamou Shikamaru, no exato momento em que tocam à campainha da sua porta.

Pensou ser Chouji que, como habitualmente, passava pela sua casa com uma dose de boa disposição e uma onda contagiante de ideias para o dia, as quais passavam todas pelo terraço e pela consequente observação de nuvens. E não se enganou. Era mesmo o seu amigo, que chegou carregando algumas flores brancas e um semblante sério e compenetrado.

- Bom dia, Shikamaru. Estás bem? Que péssimo aspeto. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem… – disse ele tocando-lhe no ombro e entrando logo de seguida pelo hall de casa do companheiro.

- Bom dia. Sim, quer dizer, penso que sim. Estou sempre preparado e já sabes que eu tenho aquela preguiça que também me ajuda a ultrapassar momentos difíceis – respondeu sorridente o rapaz de QI elevadíssimo.

- E agora? Trouxe uns aperitivos que a manhã ainda é longa. Lembrei-me que me podias querer ganhar no shougi ou algo parecido – brincou Chouji, sabendo que não tinha qualquer hipótese de vencer nos jogos estratégicos.

- Sabes, vou aproveitar estas horas que tenho até à cerimónia para descansar um bocado, arrumar algumas coisas que há tanto tempo tenho desorganizadas e colocar algumas ideias em ordem.

- Sabia que ias dizer isso. Por isso trouxe dois sacos de aperitivos, um para deixar contigo e outro para mim enquanto volto para casa. Não tem problema, vemo-nos amanhã na cerimónia, Shikamaru. – disse o membro do clã Akimichi compreensivamente.

O amigo saiu e ele deitou-se no sofá que tinha recentemente comprado. Era confortável mas ficava-lhe pena não ter um telhado transparente por onde ver as nuvens na sua habitual rotina. Um dia ainda seria um investimento a ser feito, quando tivesse crianças com quem pudesse admirar as belezas da natureza sem ter que sair da própria sala. Crianças? Ele seria o pai delas? Sim, estava a pensar nisso… Queria ser um pai ainda melhor do que o seu tinha sido, de forma a nada faltar aos seus descendentes tal como Shikaku fez com ele.


	7. VII - Um escritório problemático

Yo, pessoal Estou de volta com mais um capítulo ;) apesar de não estar a haver grande resposta, eu continuarei até ao fim, já que estou a gostar bastante de escrever esta história Claro que com o vosso feedback é muito melhor, mas mesmo assim não perco a esperança disso suceder Boas leituras, Namasté!

Estava quase a adormecer quando a sua campainha volta a dar sinal de alguém do outro lado da porta.

- Que problemático! – pensou Shikamaru – deve ser o Chouji novamente, esperando que eu não tenha aberto o pacote de aperitivos que cá deixou, para o poder comer também, aquele esfomeado.

Ao abrir a porta, Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, surpreso por vê-la em Konoha de forma tão súbita. Ficou sem reação, e ela não hesitou em entrar-lhe pela casa adentro, dirigindo-se à sala onde ele tinha estado a descansar minutos antes.

- Continuas o mesmo! Demoras tanto para abrir uma porta… Sinceramente, Shikamaru…

- Te… Te… Temari? Que fazes aqui em Konoha? Pensei que só viria o Gaara a representar a Suna.

- Era isso que estava previamente delineado, mas eu senti-me na obrigação de vir. O Gaara está numa reunião com a Tsunade, debatendo alguns tópicos de interesse para ambas as vilas e eu não pude ficar simplesmente a cumprir as missões que ele me reservou para estes dias.

- E porquê, rapariga problemática? – respondeu ele, deitando-se outra vez no sofá e ignorando a presença dela junto à lareira que se encontrava próxima da porta.

- Não quis deixar o Gaara sem proteção. A guerra acabou, é verdade, mas nem por isso o mundo ficou um mar de rosas e há que tomar atenção a todos os perigos que possam surgir quando menos se espera. E… - a voz dela alterou-se e tornou-se mais suave e brilhante – não te podia deixar sozinho neste momento.

- Eh… Obrigado mas penso que o pior momento já passou. Escusavas de ter-te incomodado com uma viagem tão cansativa e num momento tão delicado para a estabilidade das vilas.

- Estúpido! Podes parar de bancar o herói aqui, ´tá? Porque estás a agir assim? É normal que estejas em baixo… O teu pai morreu como um herói, um verdadeiro shinobi, mas morreu, e a verdade é essa e é dolorosa…

Shikamaru manteve-se silencioso e após se levantar do sofá, subiu lentamente os degraus que conduziam ao andar superior, deixando-a a pensar que talvez tivesse exagerado nas suas palavras.

- Hey, preguiçoso, desculpa pela forma como te falei. Não era a minha intenção magoar-te. Estás a ouvir?

Também ela decidiu subir e, chegando ao hall do primeiro andar olhou em volta. Nunca ali tinha estado, mas rapidamente reparou que era composto por quatro divisões. As três mais à sua esquerda estavam com a porta fechada e a da sua direita encontrava-se completamente aberta.

- Shikamaru?

A voz do rapaz chamou-a de dentro dessa mesma divisão e ela, sem hesitar, entrou. A claridade que entrava pela única janela era suficiente para que Temari percebesse a funcionalidade daquele espaço. Montes de livros em prateleiras paralelamente colocadas à parede eram o pano de fundo onde se encaixava uma bonita mesa em madeira, por sinal bastante antiga, onde assentava um candeeiro de pé alto que ela pôde perceber não ter uso há bastante tempo, devido à quantidade de pó acumulado na sua base.

- Este era o escritório do meu pai – sussurrou Shikamaru, saindo de trás de uma das estantes e fazendo com que a rapariga se assustasse – era aqui que ele fazia algumas tarefas que lhe eram destinadas. Tem piada que eu nunca tinha ordem de entrar aqui a não ser a mando dos meus pais e agora este é um local que eu sinto que me pertence… Como tudo muda numa questão de meses, dias, horas ou até menos, não é?

Deslocou-se à janela e abriu-a, fazendo com que uma rajada de vento fresco entrasse pela divisão, atirando algumas folhas soltas ao chão. Dobrou-se para as apanhar, mas não se levantou de seguida. Permaneceu ajoelhado, olhando para aquelas anotações que, a ele, nada lhe diziam. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa, o Shikamaru que ela conhecia não estava ali, não se encontrava bem na sua frente completamente à beira duma quebra emocional e ela não queria que ele perdesse o seu rumo. Queria ser o seu farol, a sua estrela guia…

Aproximou-se silenciosamente dele e estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda. Ele olhou para cima e viu Temari com uma expressão que nunca lhe conhecera. Era um misto de ternura com emoção latente e sentiu vontade de a abraçar. Agora que pensava nisso, nunca o tinha feito… Porque não? Elevou a sua mão direita e agarrou a dela. A sua pele era macia mas fria. Não, frio era o objeto que ela estava segurando. Havia algo na mão dela e ouviu-a murmurar:

- Segura isto por um bocado…

Ele agarrou no objeto e ao ver o que era conseguiu sorrir... A outra metade do seu colar jazia agora nas suas mãos. O impulso foi mais forte e ele estendeu a sua outra mão, agarrando na da kunoichi… Ela corou, não sabia que dizer nem que fazer. Sentiu-se amarrada a ele e sentiu-se bem. O coração de ambos batia descontroladamente e por um momento nada aconteceu. Então ele levantou-se e abraçou-a. Ela sentiu o quente do seu corpo contra o dela e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Shikamaru percebeu a inquietação e reforçou o abraço... A sua cabeça estava aninhada num dos totós da loira e entre algumas lágrimas sussurou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Tive tantas saudades tuas, Temari! Desde a noite do meu aniversário que pensava em ir até ti… Mas não sabia se o devia fazer, se era o correto. Tudo se apresentava demasiado problemático e também não sou propriamente do tipo que gosta de levar uma chapada ou um murro por dizer algo que não devia – disse o moreno, afastando-se ligeiramente dela e esboçando um leve sorriso, ao qual ela correspondeu, inquirindo-o de seguida:

- Bebé chorão… porque pensaste que ias ser agredido pelo que dirias? Sou assim tão bruta, idiota?

Ele percebeu que havia na voz dela um divertimento ao conseguir encurralá-lo naquele ponto da conversa, mas fez jus à sua fama de excelente estratega e contornou a primeira pergunta, dizendo apenas:

- Digamos que nunca mais quero lutar contra ti. És bastante problemática, problemática.

Apesar do elogio mesmo ao jeito dele, ela não se deu por vencida e reforçou:

- O que me irias dizer levar-me-ia a deixar-te num estado pior que aquela ninja do som de quem te salvei? - a voz dela soava agora a puro gozo, mas ele ignorou, acrescentando só uma ideia:

- Depende da tua forma de ouvir essas coisas. Mas não disse, portanto não sejas problemática e esquece isso… - baixando-se novamente apanhou as folhas, poisando-as depois sobre a mesa.


	8. VIII - Uma hipotética dupla

Naquele instante ouviram-se passos no andar inferior. Yoshino, que entrara em casa, visualizou um leque fechado perto da lareira e percebeu que o seu filho tinha companhia. Não quis incomodar, principalmente num momento em que todas as amizades eram importantes para o ajudarem a superar aquele momento de perda. No entanto, eles desceram as escadas e dirigiram-se à cozinha.

- Mãe, esta é a irmã mais velha do Kazekage, a Temari.

- Ah, é a kunoichi que costuma partilhar contigo muitas missões, não é mesmo? –virando-se para a loira abriu um largo sorriso e comentou – que sorte o meu filho ter uma colega tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida comigo em termos de personalidade.

- Mãe…

- Senhora Nara, é um prazer conhecê-la – dito isto olhou para Shikamaru e perguntou – mas que história é essa das nossas personalidades, que eu desconhecia por completo?

Shikamaru suspirou. Aquilo iria ser problemático…

- Ora, o meu filho comenta muitas vezes que a rapariga com quem ele partilha bastantes missões é muito problemática, tal e qual a mãe – disse a viúva de Shikaku, dando uma ruidosa gargalhada, que contagiou a rapariga.

- A tua mãe é tão simpática, Shikamaru, onde está a dificuldade em lidar com ela? –inquiriu Temari, quase ofendida pela idiotice do rapaz.

- Problemático! Provavelmente vocês fariam missões juntas perfeitamente, pois são iguaizinhas.

- Almoças connosco, Temari? –perguntou a senhora, esperando ansiosamente pelo sim e pela oportunidade de conhecer melhor aquela rapariga que, sem dúvida, era bastante interessante.

- Não, obrigado. Gaara, quer dizer, o Kazekage pediu-me para não me demorar muito, visto que precisa de uns serviços meus, então tenho que ir – desculpou-se ela, ajeitando o seu leque às costas e abrindo a porta, ainda envergonhada pela presença da mãe do companheiro.

Yoshino acenou que sim com a cabeça, compreensivamente, e voltou aos seus afazeres, pedindo, no entanto que um dia ela viesse provar os seus petiscos. Do lado de fora da casa, Temari parou e virou-se para dentro, esperando que Shikamaru dissesse alguma coisa. Ela sabia que ele o iria fazer, portanto apenas aguardou silenciosamente.

- Temari…

- Sim?

- Obrigado por teres vindo até cá. Apesar de não compreender muito bem o porquê de teres feito tal sacrifício apenas pelo idiota que está bem à tua frente, sei que foi bom apareceres por cá. Quando vais embora?

- Eu vim porque quis, não porque fui obrigada. Senti-me no direito e quase no dever de vir apoiar-te, meu bebé chorão –corou violentamente e percebeu que lhe tinha chamado "meu bebé chorão"… Redimiu-se rapidamente, compondo o cabelo e completando - Amanhã vou à cerimónia e devo voltar para Suna depois da mesma.

O rosto dele alegrou-se um pouco ao pensar que ainda a veria uma vez mais antes de regressar e ele ficar novamente sem ela. Aquilo seria doloroso demais mas de momento ele não queria pensar nisso, até porque já tinha um plano na manga…

- Certo, problemática. Obrigado mais uma vez. Vemo-nos depois.

Ele fechou a porta, não sem antes cruzar o olhar no olhar dela, para ter a certeza que tinha ouvido bem. Temari entendeu a natureza daquele gesto e corou ainda mais, dirigindo-se rapidamente para longe dali, de forma a poder analisar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Gosto do Nara? –não, não, não podia gostar daquele garoto verdadeiramente despreocupado, preguiçoso, idiota e lindo… - Lindo não, bolas… Irritante, é o que ele é! Como poderia eu sequer pensar em alguém como ele? Somos completamente diferentes um do outro e ainda assim ele mexe assim tanto comigo? Devo estar a precisar de descansar da viagem e de todas as emoções… - concluiu ela ao chegar ao hotel. O irmão ainda não tinha regressado da reunião com Tsunade e a loira viu-se subitamente sozinha naquela vila. Nem lhe apetecia dar uma volta, pois Shikamaru estava com pouca vontade de sair. – Mas o que tem a ver o idiota com a minha vida? Podia muito bem ir passear sem ele… - suspirou –mas claro que não era a mesma coisa…

Pousou o leque em cima do sofá com o maior cuidado e retirou o colete que trazia. Ao pendurá-lo no cabide reparou que um dos bolsos tinha qualquer coisa e, sem se lembrar de nada que lá estivesse esquecido, averiguou. Era a sua metade do colar que, sem que ela tivesse dado por isso, Shikamaru conseguiu meter dentro do bolso do seu colete. Sorriu e pensou em como o rapaz era mesmo um mestre em passar-se despercebido e a fazer as coisas sem que ninguém reparasse. Mas, percebeu que não era apenas o colar. Agarrado a ela vinha uma espécie de nota escrita à mão. Bem, era mais um bilhete mal escrito à mão. Via-se que fora manuscrito rapidamente e a letra era claramente do ninja com quem compartilhava montes de missões que envolviam escrita de relatórios, portanto não havia hipótese para enganos. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler, ficando subitamente nervosa e curiosa. Porque tinha Shikamaru escondido um bilhete à pressa no seu colete?


	9. IX - Resultado do bilhete misterioso

"Mal subi as escadas para o primeiro andar percebi que não iria conseguir dizer-te o que sempre quis. Antes faltava-me a coragem e a convicção, hoje falta-me apenas a primeira e a força. Portanto resolvi escrever-te esta nota. Fiquei tão contente por te ver hoje, não sabes há quantas semanas eu sonho contigo, tentando, ao acordar, pensar que tudo era impossível de dar certo… Tinha muitas saudades tuas mesmo, problemática. Vens a subir as escadas, por isso tenho que terminar. Que problemático!"

Temari leu e releu, ainda meio atónita, o bilhete, e reparou numa pequena seta no canto inferior direito que indicava para virar o papel. Assim fez e ao passar o seu olhar pelas palavras que estavam no outro lado, fez um sorriso gigantesco, soltando uma pequena gargalhada nervosa em seguida. Deixou-se cair na cama mal entrou no seu quarto e sentiu Gaara entrar em casa e dirigir-se ao seu quarto. Cumprimentou o seu irmãozinho com um beijo na cara e perguntou:

- Como foi a reunião?

- Normal. Tratámos de todos os assuntos pendentes entre as vilas. E a tua manhã?

Ela sentiu umas borboletas a voarem no seu estômago, mas adiantou apenas:

- Estive com o Shikamaru, conheci a mãe dele e falámos um pouco…

- É mesmo? –agora ele olhava-a com uma amizade fraternal, percebendo que muitos sentimentos invadiam a irmã mais velha. Mas não se quis intrometer no meio dos assuntos dela, com medo do seu mau feitio. Por isso decidiu mudar de tema o mais depressa possível – logo à tarde queres ir dar um passeio?

- Gostava bastante…

- Então está combinado…

- Mas não posso. Já tenho um encon… um passeio agendado para hoje à tarde…

Estava com frio, então depois de desapertar o cabelo, enrolou-se nos cobertores e fechou os olhos. O irmão ficou uns minutos a vê-la adormecer, com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Depois abanou a cabeça e, suspirando, comentou:

- Que problemática…

* * *

O almoço caíra-lhe bem. Realmente a sua mãe sabia fazer petiscos deliciosos, que até faziam Chouji chorar por mais, literalmente falando. Apesar de, aparentemente ter lidado muito bem com a morte do marido, Yoshino tinha-se fechado no seu casulo caseiro e tinha de ser ele a insistir com ela para sair e tentar abstrair-se dos problemas e das tristezas, e, em boa verdade, até estava a conseguir que a mãe voltasse gradualmente a ser uma pessoa bastante animada e positiva. Agradeceu aquele banquete fabuloso e foi-se esparramar na cama do seu quarto, onde ficou a contar a passagem dos segundos, dos minutos… Ganhara coragem de convidar Temari para um passeio naquela mesma tarde. Bem que estava a precisar de companhia, da companhia dela em particular. Será que estava apaixonado pela rapariga mais problemática que conhecia e que tanto o fez irritar ao longo das mais diversas missões que tiveram juntos? Tinha tantos defeitos mas também lhe deu a mostrar o seu lado mais carinhoso e isso deixou-o completamente confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido em conhecê-la melhor. E agora, após esta manifestação de preocupação e sensibilidade, sentia-se disposto a arriscar uma aproximação ainda maior porque sentia ali uma reciprocidade da parte da kunoichi. Tudo aquilo era problemático… Tudo aquilo era tão reconfortante…

- Ehhhhh, que horas são? Eu adormeci?

O relógio marcava apenas catorze horas e vinte e oito minutos e ele suspirou de alívio. Nem queria imaginar no que aconteceria se deixasse a problemática plantada à espera dele… Com certeza que o mataria! Felizmente tinha planeado o seu possível descuido com o sono e então tinha marcado o encontro para mais tarde… A custo levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, olhando pela janela. Estava um dia lindo, como há muito não via e as suas queridas nuvens lá estavam, no céu, bem delineadas, cada uma delas, no seu percurso habitual e despreocupado. Inspirou fundo e disse:

- Já que não posso ser como vocês, então que seja bom naquilo que sou, não é mesmo?

Preparou-se meticulosamente. Não queria ter muito trabalho, pois ele não era mesmo de se dar a esse tipo de cuidados, mas também não queria ir a um passeio com a rapariga totalmente desarranjado. Tendo também em conta que era um passeio àquele sítio…

* * *

Estava nervosa. Sim, podia-se retirar essa conclusão só de olhar ao longe para os seus movimentos irrequietos: a sua mão deslocava-se do cabelo loiro para a anca, onde permanecia por breves momentos, servindo depois para acomodar melhor o seu leque nas costas e prosseguindo para o vestido, onde retirava pequenas linhas presas ou cabelos soltos… Encostada a um dos portões da entrada de Konoha, Temari aguardava, impaciente a chegada de Shikamaru e aqueles dez minutos de espera já lhe pareciam uma autêntica eternidade… Não queria dar muito nas vistas, mas também não pretendia ser deixada para trás face às outras kunoichis, logo arranjou-se de forma nem muito informal nem muito formal, de forma a que ele conseguisse perceber através da sua simplicidade…

- Acalma-te, Temari… Não sejas parva, é apenas um passeio com aquele idiota… Além disso ele precisa do teu apoio e não é nesta pilha de nervos que o vais conseguir ajudar… - falava ela consigo própria.

Tão metida com os seus pensamentos estava que nem reparou que Izumo e Kotetsu, que faziam a sua ronda habitual pela periferia da vila, passaram junto dela e a cumprimentaram. Estes pensaram que ela se estava a preparar para voltar para casa e prosseguiram a sua rotina. Ao fim de quinze entediantes minutos ela começou a pensar numa forma de usar o seu leque para ir vingar-se daquele preguiçoso que a enganou redondamente…


	10. X - Secretismo terminado

Yo, pessoal, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo xD é uma longa fan-fic, então peço compreensão de todos vocês :p

Espero sinceramente que gostem deste capítulo e que, no geral, estejam vidrados na história Já sabem o que podem e devem fazer ;) Reviews são altamente bem vindas

Obrigado Mari, pelas reviews feitas, ainda bem que está(s) a gostar, fico mesmo contente Namasté!

Como sempre, Naruto não me pertence, senão esses dois já estariam procriando xDDD

* * *

Ali estava ela… Linda como sempre… Olhou para o relógio, um pouco atrasado, para não variar muito da sua imagem de marca, e acelerou o passo. Viu a rapariga encostada num dos portões tirar o leque das costas e decidiu correr até ela. Sabe-se lá que ideia lhe estava a passar pela mente…

- Desculpa-me pelo atraso, Temari – a voz dele soava-lhe bastante sincera e, numa rara ocasião, ela não se zangou nem perdeu a cabeça. Em vez disso, sorriu-lhe e voltou a colocar a sua arma nas costas, dizendo apenas:

- Não faz mal, preguiçoso… Então, onde queres ir?

- Bem… - atrapalhou-se um bocado, não sabendo bem como expor a sua ideia – eu pensei, na verdade já tinha pensado isto há muito tempo, mas nunca tinha havido oportunidade…

- Diz logo, trapalhão… - impressionante como a voz dela soava agora autoritária e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, dando-lhe coragem para prosseguir com o plano.

- Eu prefiro não te dizer até chegarmos ao local – disse isto olhando-a profundamente nos olhos verdes e sem esperar pela réplica, prosseguiu a caminhada até fora de Konoha. Ela acompanhou-o de perto, fazendo um esforço tremendo para não questionar o rapaz sobre o destino que os esperava. Afinal, que raio de encontro estava a ser aquele?

Cortando à esquerda mal saíam da vila, existia um pequeno carreiro que passaria despercebido à maioria das pessoas. Foi por ele que os dois enfiaram, penetrando na densa floresta criada pelo jutsu do Primeiro Hokage, Hashirama Senju. As árvores eram bastante velhas e pareciam envolvê-los com uma essência especial, quase mística e a loira não pôde evitar de se juntar mais ao ninja, que parecia decidido a ir ainda mais longe naquele caminho. Com um reflexo quase instintivo pegou-lhe na mão, sem, no entanto, dizer uma palavra. Continuou a andar e ele, percebendo aquela inquietação toda, apertou carinhosamente a mão dela, dizendo apenas:

- Estamos quase a chegar, relaxa…

Seguiram assim cerca de cinco minutos e a kunoichi vislumbrou algo semelhante a uma clareira, onde o carreiro por onde seguiam terminava abruptamente. Aproximaram-se mais e ela sentiu uma presença estranha a dirigir-se rapidamente para eles. Ia retirar o leque, mas a mão de Shikamaru impediu-a. Segundos depois apareceu um veado e, ao ver que era um dos Nara, inclinou-se suavemente, fazendo uma pequena vénia, a qual o rapaz retribuiu. Ela estava estupefacta, mas também se inclinou perante o majestoso animal, que se retirou de imediato pelo mesmo sítio de onde viera. Quando finalmente ganhou coragem para falar, ela perguntou:

- Onde estamos, Shikamaru?

- Desculpa lá aquilo do veado… Aqui na floresta do meu clã só entram Nara e a quem for dada permissão para tal, o que acontece raríssimas vezes e com causas justificativas.

Então era isso. Estavam na entrada da floresta do clã que controla as sombras. Largando a mão do moreno, a loira questionou, visivelmente surpreendida:

- Mas, Shikamaru, se esta é uma zona tão restrita e especial para vocês, porquê que me trouxeste aqui?

A resposta surgiu suave, como uma gota de chuva a cair tranquilamente numa folha de árvore e a esbater-se por toda a superfície da mesma…


	11. XI - Um erro fatal?

Boas, após algum tempo de ausência (falta de tempo, pessoal) decidi publicar um capítulo um pouco maior pr saciar a curiosidade xDDD

Continuem seguindo :) Namasté!

* * *

- Porque tu és especial para mim… - conseguira finalmente dizer algumas palavrinhas das que lhe queria comunicar. Mas ainda não tinha acabado. No entanto, ela interrompeu-o:

- Tu também és especial para mim, bebé chorão…

Olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Quase que podiam sentir o que o outro estava a pensar e mesmo assim não conseguiam evitar o olhar um do outro. Após um momento em que ambos sentiram vontade em se aproximar do outro, Shikamaru tomou a iniciativa, mas não aquela que queria ou que ela esperava. Vocalizou apenas:

- Bem… queres entrar na floresta?

- Sim – disse ela, largando a mão do rapaz – vamos ver o que o teu clã esconde com tanto rigor – acrescentou ela com um olhar desafiador.

- Boa – pensou ele – já fiz asneira. Bem que devia ter seguido os meus instintos e tê-la beijado. Agora deve estar furiosa e com razão. Que problemático…

Passaram pela clareira e seguiram em frente, em direção a um novo trilho que entrava pela floresta. No entanto esta parecia mais nova que aquela por onde tinham passado anteriormente e sentia-se uma calma imensa ao passar por entre todo aquele emaranhado de vida vegetal. De vez em quando Temari sentia olhos curiosos de animais poisarem-se sobre ela, mas não ligava, de forma a também não demonstrar ansiedade ao seu companheiro. O caminho era agora feito a subir, não muito íngreme, mas o suficiente para os fazer abrandar o ritmo de andamento. Ela observava, maravilhada, o sol espreitar por entre as ramagens mais altas, entrepondo-se entre o céu azul e as nuvens que insistiam em passar bem na sua frente. Pelo canto do olho o garoto reparava que a rapariga estava a apreciar aquele passeio e pensou ser o momento ideal para iniciar uma nova conversação:

- Sabes, este percurso foi muitas vezes feito por mim e pelo meu pai, em dias bonitos e calmos como este. Ele contava-me histórias sobre o nosso clã, vitórias, derrotas, ideias… De cada vez que vínhamos aqui, quando chegávamos a casa levávamos um sermão da minha mãe por nos termos demorado demais e atrasado para o jantar – olhava agora para ela e ria-se, num misto de saudade e alegria – recordar estes momentos faz-me sentir bastante crescido agora, sabes? Tanta coisa mudou desde esse tempo…

Ela olhou para ele com admiração. Realmente crescera bastante desde o confronto que tiveram no Exame Chuunin.

- É verdade, seu preguiçoso. Cresceste bastante durante estes anos e não tens porque ficar a pensar nessa boa vida porque o futuro é para a frente e agora é que tens de ser forte o suficiente para ultrapassar os obstáculos que vão sendo cada vez maiores conforme cresces. E ser feliz, bebé chorão… - olhava para aquele com aquelas cativantes orbes verdes e sorria.

Teve vontade de responder àquela problemática que estava parecendo a sua mãe, mas não teve coragem. Afinal ela estava cheia de razão e falava com ele não num tom de sermão mas de modo amigável, como um amigo que aconselha com base na sua própria experiência de vida. Também ela tinha perdido o pai e a mãe, ainda que bem cedo, e aprendera a se virar sozinha e a cuidar dos irmãos.

- É… Tens razão, problemática – e calou-se, sabendo que, se continuasse a falar, o seu coração dispararia todas as verdades acerca daquela felicidade que, para ele, necessariamente a incluíam a ela.

Tinham chegado a outra grande clareira e ele parou, fazendo-a tropeçar nele. Ele não se queixou quando ela reclamou da falta de atenção dele para ver por onde andava e disse:

- Bem-vinda ao meu cantinho especial, Sabaku no Temari – disse, apontando para uma rocha no meio da relva, que parecia já gasta na sua superfície por ter sido utilizada tantas vezes como apoio. Ela sorriu e retorquiu:

- Este é o teu esconderijo do mundo, bebé chorão?

- Parece o único sítio onde tenho quase tudo aquilo que procuro… - respondeu ele de forma bastante arrastada, já a apreciar a tranquilidade de todo aquele ambiente.

- Quase tudo? O que precisa um preguiçoso como tu senão tempo livre e espaço para não estar a fazer rigorosamente nada?

Ele ignorou a provocação e respondeu-lhe serenamente:

- Preciso de descansar bastante senão ainda menos motivação tenho para fazer as missões, problemática. Além disso é aqui que eu reflito sobre tudo, e também onde cresço psicologicamente, ainda que não dê conta disso mesmo. Necessito das nuvens, pois são elas que me fazem sentir livre, liberto como eu gostaria de ser, como eu seria se fosse uma delas… Mas, aqui não tenho tudo porque me faltam pequenas grandes coisas, sem as quais eu não sou feliz… - e remeteu-se ao silêncio, deixando a rapariga curiosa. Sabendo que ela era orgulhosa demais para lhe perguntar, ele decidiu guardar, por enquanto, só para ele, o resto do discurso, fazendo-a viver um dilema entre perguntar e parecer interessada ou não questionar e ficar sem saber o resto da conversa. Um silêncio veio também da parte dela e ele sorriu… Como a conhecia bem...

- Hey, Temari, acorda, parece que nos deixámos dormir – Que problemático, quando ela regressar a si e ver que adormeceu aqui, ela vai ficar com um humor nada agradável – Temari…

- Shikamaru – sussurrou ela – o que se passa?

- Dormimos um pouco, nada demais – respondeu ele tentando descomplexar a situação, que, para si, até nem era problemática… Afinal tinham passado pelo sono apenas uns minutos, o suficiente para retomarem energias para, pensava ele, discutirem outra vez, como era costume nas ocasiões em que estavam juntos. No entanto, ela ali estava, ao seu lado, bonita como sempre a tinha conhecido, mas parecia que, talvez por se estar prestes a por o sol, ela estava ainda mais deslumbrante, com a luz vermelha a incidir sobre o seu cabelo doirado, que repousava tranquilo sobre a relva. Num impulso, sem pensar nas consequências, aproximou os seus lábios dos dela. A respiração era agora difícil de controlar e olhou uma última vez para aquela bela adormecida, antes de fechar os olhos e se inclinar para ela. Quando parecia que os seus lábios iam tocar-se, voou para o lado oposto da clareira, resultado de um soco bem aplicado nos seus maxilares. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Temari de pé, meio atónita, meio furiosa perante o que quase sucedeu. Ainda tentou argumentar e explicar-se, mas foi impedido por uma violenta rajada de vento enviada pelo leque da jovem.

- Te…

- Idiota, o que pensas que estavas a fazer? Como te atreves a… quer dizer… nem sei como te hei-de fazer perceber o quão morto tu estás agora, bebé chorão… - a loira sacudiu a relva da sua roupa, esfregou os olhos ainda preguiçosos em se abrirem e observou-o – Se eu não tivesse acordado no momento exato tinhas-me beijado. Para além de parvo e idiota és um cobarde. Precisaste que eu me deixasse dormir para fazeres uma coisa dessas? – Temari, o que estás a pensar? Nem parece teu importares-te por ele não te ter beijado acordada.

- Deixa-me explicar…

Uma ventania atirou-o contra uma das árvores e ele lembrou-se das palavras de Jiraiya, que uma vez comentou que quando tentou espiar Tsunade e ela o apanhou, foi quase morto por ela. Estava-se a passar o mesmo com ele, ali naquele momento e ele tinha a mente completamente bloqueada para pensar numa estratégia eficaz para parar aquela problemática…

- Sabes porque não acabo já aqui contigo, Nara? Porque simpatizei com a tua mãe e ela não tem culpa do filho pervertido, machista, preguiçoso, idiota que ela tem em casa – dito isto abandonou rapidamente o local, pelo mesmo caminho por onde tinham ambos vindo anteriormente. Ele nem tentou segui-la. Naquela pilha de nervos, se ele se aproximasse muito corria sérios riscos. Era melhor deixá-la acalmar-se e tentar conversar mais tarde. Deitou-se novamente na relva e ficou a observar os últimos raios de sol desse dia… Porque a tentara beijar? O que aquela kunoichi, que já tinha sido sua inimiga, significava para si?


End file.
